


【全员/金枪】布拉格1910

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 致敬《S.》
Relationships: 金枪





	【全员/金枪】布拉格1910

布拉格1910

水面闪着粼光，好像这墨水一般的河流也在发光。  
桥头风很紧，他裹了裹并不暖和的薄大衣——公事房的制服，驼褐色，很旧，散发着一种公文的霉味，领子上有一点今早溅上去的咖啡渍。  
他穿了羊毛袜子，好撑满裤管和靴子之间的那一点空隙，可是风还是毫不怜悯地钻进来。  
他呵了口气，一团白雾消散，身上唯一比较新的皮手套是两年前的圣诞礼物——也就是这个圣诞礼物让他丢掉了上一份工作——但是他无法送回去，他需要这双手套。  
赚的钱永远不够家用，他已经靠着硬得像石头的廉价面包过了一星期，喝着兑了无数次的伏特加度日。  
他没带公文包，只是将打字稿夹在腋下。那些打字稿都是废旧的公文反过来又用的，有些地方还用蓝色的蘸水笔修改了一些字句。不过这一切都没什么意义了，没什么意义，他自己在心里强调。  
他夹紧了打字稿，用靴子踢了踢检修用的铁扶手梯，以确认其足够牢固。  
他将手从大衣口袋里拿出来，手脚并用地攀上扶手梯。铁梯的寒冷透过他的手套，透过他的靴子他的羊毛袜渗进他的体内。不，坚持，还有二十米。  
他的手开始不利索，好冻，他心想，这时候应该搓一搓手。还有十米。  
风吹得他不得不贴近铁梯，匍匐在上，夹紧打字稿变得更加困难。肺好像要冻僵了，呼吸的气体在气管里剧烈地进出，带走水气，他咳嗽，但越咳越觉得气管痛痒难耐。  
最后的几米是如此难爬上，他站起身，摇摇晃晃，几乎踩不准这只有三十公分的钢筋。  
“哈、哈哈哈哈……”他笑起来，既苦闷又嘲讽，没有人知道他在笑什么，甚至没有人知道他是谁。  
是啊，谁会留意一个默默无闻的公事房打字员。  
他拿起那沓打字稿，摊平，仔细看了几页，忽然换上欣喜的表情，用近乎虔诚的态度亲吻了蓝色的笔迹。  
“话语是给生者的警告，给死者的礼物。  
“话语是给生者的警告，给死者的礼物。话语是给生者的警告，给死者的礼物。  
“话语是给生者的警告给死者的礼物话语是给死者的礼物话语是给死者的礼物……

他怀抱着他的打字稿，将一切托付给了空气和水。  
他计算着时间，在数到第二下的时候河水隔绝了他和上面的世界，突如其来的撞击感和痛感和寒冷感包裹了他，比他的外套更加亲切地拥抱了他。  
地心引力的作用还未和水的阻力平衡，他下意识地想要往水上移动，向光源移动，但一种莫名的力量把他向深处拉扯。  
打字稿散开了，墨水一点点化开融入到墨水一般的河水里。他呛了几口水，发现这水并没有想像中肮脏的同时发现肺部的空气被挤压出来，整个胸腔疼得不像话。  
信任水。他告诉自己。

游吧。有一个来自远处的声音，很朦胧但听得很清楚，并且语气坚定。游吧。  
四肢百骸灌了铅一样沉重，缺氧让他无法思考，在水中静静地漂浮着，下坠着，被莫名的力量拉扯着。  
游吧。那声音更加坚定。  
求生的欲望促使他挣扎，内心的悲痛和绝望交杂着。

黑暗夺走了他的视线，寒冷夺走了他的感官，世界夺走了他的心。

\----------  
“他醒了！”一个带着浓厚英腔的女声说。  
他努力到睁开双眼，看到的是白白的一片天花板——以及天使般的金发碧眼的年轻女性。  
他想，这是天堂吗？  
金发女性走开了，她用不同语言说了几句话，他隐约听得见回答里有法语和瑞典语。  
一个蓝发的男性走过来，头发还湿着。他扶着他在床上坐起来。  
“嘿老兄，感觉怎么样？”爱尔兰口音的英语，但是很亲切。  
他没有回答，思绪在脑中如同乱麻。他看清了这是一间公寓的卧房，装饰高贵而时髦，自己穿着合身但明显不属于自己的干净白色衬衣。  
“你还好吗？”蓝发男性用法语又问了一遍。  
“我……”他犹豫了一会儿，用英语答他，“我很好。”  
蓝发男性拍拍他的肩，转身离开了卧房，像是走去了起居室。  
“你会说英语？很好，能告诉我你的名字吗？”金发女性问他。  
“迪卢木多•奥迪那。”他慢慢地答。  
“听起来是个爱尔兰名字，也许我应该叫库——刚才那位先生，留下跟你说说话。”金发女性说，“叫我贝嘉就好。”  
她握着他的手，温热的手，很真实。

不一会儿，刚才的那位先生领着一男一女进来了。女性长得和阿尔托利亚几乎一样，只是将头发在脑后扎成麻花辫；男性则是一身家居打扮，披着睡袍拿着马克杯，没有穿鞋子，赤脚踩在地毯上。  
男人问他：“你打算之后怎么办？”  
身边的女人淡淡地看了一眼他，说：“有失礼数，大作家。别太着急，他才刚醒过来。”是法语。  
迪卢木多摆了摆手示意不用介意。  
“我们看见你从桥上掉下来，救你的是沙克西，救你的稿子的是斯坦法。”阿尔托利亚分别指了指蓝发男人和金发男人。  
是鸟。他默想。

接下来的几天里多数是贝嘉在照顾他，他时不时会看见沙克西——那个金发的俊美男子，通常是在书房写作。  
深夜里伏在淡黄台灯的光影下用打字机写作，捡起稿纸修改几下觉得不满意便丢掉。他不时咳嗽几下，严重的时候连背脊也跟着颤抖，他总是双眼布满血丝，神情疲惫，迪卢木多觉得这大概是作家的一种神秘气质。

“你的稿子我整理好了，”那名讲法语的女子——蔻波这么说道，“受损不严重，不过我的捷克文不太好，尽可能帮你修好了。”  
她坐在靠窗边的位置，披了一件亚麻色流苏纱巾，恬静地坐在那里，桌上是一叠皱了的打字稿。  
“你有没有想过出版它们？我是说，修改一下，这部作品会受欢迎的。”她继续说。  
“我得想想。”他用法语回答，尽管有些不流利。  
“贞德……”推门而入的是金发男子，他讶异地发现迪卢木多也在起居室。  
“我在说服他出书，他是个很好的料子。”蔻波，现在应该叫她贞德，谈  
叹了口气。  
“你应该好好想想。”金发男子用蹩脚但诚恳的爱尔兰语说，但他很快又笑着换了英语，“我们能帮你，朋友。我们需要你——新生的作家，新的血液。”  
“而且你完全可以使用假名，没有人会查得到。”贞德接着说，“我们会帮你。”

“我——在这之后我又能做什么呢？我失去了正式身份，没有亲友，我只有你们了。”

晚宴。  
“干杯！庆祝我们的新成员。”  
五人围坐在方形的餐桌前，举杯庆祝。  
贝嘉为他一一介绍在场的人物：“先前你见过的，库丘林，他也是爱尔兰人。”  
库丘林露出一丝不可置信，“想不到在异国他乡也能见到祖国的友人，”他伸出右手用力地握了握迪卢木多的手，“沙克西，这名字怎么样？”  
“很适合你。芬兰语，鴞。”  
在座的人都略微吃了惊。  
“蔻波。”贞德笑着问。  
“法语，乌鸦。可是美丽的小姐，你应该配更漂亮的名字。”  
“她常年在南法的考古工地工作，哪能像天鹅一样。”吉尔伽美什道，“那么，我的名字，斯坦法。”  
“瑞典语，正如您本人一样敏锐的猛禽。”  
“你也猜到了我的名字不是贝嘉吧？阿尔托利亚•潘德拉贡，幸会。”她为大家重新斟上了起泡酒。  
“鹊，好名字。”迪卢木多举起酒杯，“为了我们的友谊，干杯！”  
冒着气泡的液体被吞咽下肚，他们欢笑着，用世界各地的语言谈论着——  
“欢迎加入，我们的S！”


End file.
